Cuidados Fraternos
by CamyMJ
Summary: [Wincest] É complicado quando seu mundo se resume a uma pessoa e essa pessoa começa a mudar. Sam está mudando, mas não tem culpa. E a mudança pode parar. Dean sabe disso, e irá salvar seu irmãozinho. Sammy acreditando ou não nele.


**Rating:** M

 **Par:** DeanxSam

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.

 **Notas:** Oie! Então, trago essa Wincest escrita no auge de 2015, quando eu fui rever Supernatural pela milésima vez. A fanfic é baseada na metade da segunda temporada, logo depois do episódio 11 (Playthings). Tem alguns spoilers do acontecido até então e, para quem não lembra, é sobre quando o John havia acabado de morrer e eles ainda estavam atrás do Azazel (Olhos amarelos).

Revisada em 2018. Como eu era péssima com títulos, socorro! E os "mente" tavam em peso aqui de novo! Ai, gente, sério, perdoem a escrita e lembrem que eu era néni quando escrevi isso aqui. Não quis mudar muito pra não perder a essência, mas ô vontade de reescrever…

Espero que gostem 0/

 **Cuidados Fraternos  
Capítulo Único**

Dean dirigia sem rumo certo; sua cabeça latejava e ele precisava apenas ficar por aí. O que acontecia com Sam estava o deixando completamente maluco. Não conseguia acreditar que o irmão pudesse se transformar em algo maligno. Sendo sincero, Sam tinha mais consciência do que ele. Mas, é claro, seu irmãozinho não estava em seu perfeito estado.

Suspirou, sabendo que precisava voltar para o hotel. Sam o estava esperando; dissera a ele que sairia com a garçonete, mas não se via motivado nem mesmo a isso. Todos os seus esforços estavam concentrados no irmão. E se o demônio o controlasse e realmente transformasse Sam? Seu pai mandara matá-lo.

Riu com escárnio. Yeah, claro… mataria Sammy. Suspirou mais uma vez e deu meia volta. Não conseguiria matá-lo nem se o mundo dependesse disso — e, do jeito que as coisas andavam, talvez dependesse.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, como vinha acontecendo sempre que imaginava no que o pequeno Sammy talvez viesse a se tornar. Sabia que, de certa forma, Gordon tinha razão. Se fosse qualquer outro, ele mesmo o estaria caçando. Mas era seu Sammy, e aquilo mudava tudo. Ele poderia se tornar um demônio, e Dean continuaria incapaz de matá-lo. Bagunçou os cabelos e aumentou o Lad Zappelin que tocava na _baby_. A única normalidade em sua vida era o carro, que ainda lhe passava ao menos um pouquinho de conforto. Olhou para o banco que praticamente pertencia ao irmão — porque Sam quase sempre sentava no banco do carona —, e sentiu aquele aperto no peito de novo.

Sabia que, talvez, mesmo não matando Sam, o irmão não ficasse mais com ele por muito tempo. Deus sabia o que aconteceria com ele, mas ninguém mais. Engoliu em seco, suspirando. Não sabia como viveria sem ele, e a verdade era que simplesmente não o faria. Desde sempre, seu único trabalho era cuidar de Sam. Caçar demônios servia como um passatempo; nada era mais importante do que sua real obrigação. E agora se via em uma situação desesperadora: não sabia como salvá-lo. Parecia que tudo daria errado. Queria muito um uísque naquele momento, mas tinha medo do que faria se ficasse bêbado. Sam não estava exatamente bem, e Dean não queria acabar fazendo merda. Revelar o quanto temia que o irmão fosse embora sem tocar seus lábios nos dele, pelo menos por um segundo, estava fora de cogitação. Sam não estava pronto para aquilo. Provavelmente nunca estaria.

Estacionou o Impala e desceu do carro, respirando bem fundo e colocando um sorriso no rosto antes de entrar no quarto com a torta que comprara nas quase duas horas que passara longe.

— Hey Sammy, eu trouxe torta.

O tom de voz foi diminuindo conforme as palavras eram ditas. Sam estava jogado no chão, com uma garrafa de vodca pela metade em seus braços, e uma de uísque vazia ao seu lado (mas essa era sua, e ela já estava quase no final quando Dean saiu). Sabia que seu irmãozinho era tonto às vezes, mas não tanto.

— DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!

Sam começou a rir e a soluçar ao mesmo tempo. Ele parecia entretido encarando o teto.

— Sam, o que diabos você fez?

— Você sumiu, e eu achei que você tinha se mandado. Sabe? Beeeeeem longe.

Dean revirou os olhos e puxou o irmão para cima. Sam começou a tentar se soltar.

— Yeah, como se eu fosse te abandonar.

— Me solta, tá tudo se mexendo muito rápido…!

Dean sabia o que aquilo significava, e meio carregou, meio empurrou Sam até o banheiro, deixando-o sobre o vaso sanitário. Suspirou, fechou a porta e sentou-se contra ela, encarando o irmão que vomitava.

— Você é um imbecil.

Sam parou de vomitar e puxou a descarga. Ele ainda mantinha a garrafa de vodca na mão, e bebeu mais três longos goles. Dean revirou os olhos e aproximou-se, arrancando a bebida dele.

— Me dá isso.

Virou a garrafa sobre a pia, derramando o líquido claro sob o olhar desalentado de Sam.

— Mas era meu… Dean, você é cruel comigo.

Sam não teve tempo de continuar com as reclamações; precisou se debruçar sobre o vaso para vomitar. Normalmente aquilo o faria se sentir melhor, mas não naquela noite. Bebera demais para que apenas aquilo resolvesse as coisas.

Sam encarou o líquido que Dean despejava na pia e jogou-se sobre ele, roubando a garrafa por tempo suficiente para beber três grandes goles.

— SAM!

Dean recuperou a garrafa e empurrou o irmão longe. Ele mantinha um olhar magoado, como se Dean houvesse acabado de roubar seu brinquedo favorito.

Pegou a escova de dente dele e colocou a pasta, entregando-lhe o objeto em seguida.

— Limpa esse bafo.

Sam fez como lhe era ordenado, mas mantinha um olhar de cachorro perdido sobre o irmão. Dean suspirou, encarou-o por alguns minutos e acabou cansando.

— Fala logo, Sam.

Viu-o limpar a boca na pia e cair sobre o vaso, sem abaixar a tampa ao fazê-lo. Não se preocupou em ajudá-lo com isso e deixou-o ficar meio para dentro do vaso e meio para fora.

— Eu tava torcendo pra você ter ido embora, mas tava meio sozinho, aí resolvi comemorar! Mas você não foi embora… por que não vai embora, Dean?

Dean suspirou e apoiou os braços nos joelhos ao voltar a se sentar no chão, recostando-se contra a porta do banheiro.

— Porque você é meu irmão, Sam. Eu não vou ir embora. Eu vou te salvar, já disse.

— DEAN, EU VOU TE MATAR! Não entende isso?

Sam jogou-se contra seu corpo e agarrou-se à jaqueta dele. Dean precisava entender que não havia mais salvação, que estava destinado a matar pessoas, e que Dean provavelmente seria a primeira delas. E ele não podia fazer aquilo. Não com seu irmão.

— Você não vai, Sammy, porque eu vou te salvar.

Dean jogou-o para trás, e Sam caiu de costas no chão. Ele ficou encarando o teto, deitado, sentindo a cabeça girar.

— Eu não quero matar você, Dean. Não você. Por favor, vai embora.

Dean daria todo o seu dinheiro para não o ver naquele estado. Sam agora deixava algumas lágrimas escaparem e aquilo era como o inferno. Até o momento, Dean não percebera como seu irmãozinho estava sem esperanças, como ele estava assustado. Aproximou-se um pouco, vendo que ele ainda chorava silenciosamente. E aquilo doía.

— Sammy, você não vai me matar. E eu nunca vou ir embora.

Os olhos do mais novo — tão parecidos com os de Dean — encararam o rosto preocupado do irmão e ele riu debochado, sentindo as lágrimas aumentarem. Não soluçava, as lágrimas apenas escorriam sem sua permissão.

— Eu vou. Eu vou sim. E depois ele vai me controlar totalmente, e eu vou matar todo mundo. Você não vai me matar, é meu irmão. Por isso que precisa ir embora, pra eu ligar pro Gordon.

— Você não vai liga praquele filho da puta e não vai matar ninguém. É meu irmãozinho, Sammy. Acha que eu não conheço meu irmãozinho? Eu conheço. Você não é um assassino.

Sam agarrou o rosto do irmão, e seus dedos afundaram no cabelo macio. Dean tentou se soltar, mas Sam tinha um aperto forte.

— Eu to com medo, Dean. Eu não quero matar você. Eu não quero matar ninguém… e eu não quero morrer.

— Ninguém morre, você me ouviu? Eu não vou deixar ninguém morrer.

Sam não admitia sentir medo desde que fizera quatorze anos e começara a se achar um homenzinho. Antes disso, era sempre Dean quem o acalmava quando Sam tinha pesadelos ou medo dos monstros que ficavam debaixo da cama.

— Escutou, Sammy? Eu vou cuidar de você, como sempre fiz. Não precisa ter medo, você não vai matar ninguém.

Sam ainda mantinha uma respiração irregular e segurava a cabeça de Dean entre suas mãos. Ele observou a convicção que o irmão passava — em sua mente bêbada, tudo o que Dean dizia parecia fazer sentido —, e acenou, enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele logo depois. Dean retribuiu ao abraço, deixando todo o medo que ele mesmo sentia transparecer em sua face. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, mas ele não permitiu que Sammy visse.

— Vamos lá, deixe eu colocar você na cama.

Sam negou com a cabeça e soltou Dean. O mais velho foi pego de surpresa e, quando percebeu, Sam já estava agarrando os próprios joelhos debaixo do chuveiro fechado. Dean respirou fundo e limpou o rosto, indo parar em frente ao mais novo.

— Eu não quero dormir, Dean.

— Sam, você precisa.

— Não! Eu quero ficar com você.

— Eu vou ficar aqui, Sammy.

— Eu sei! Não esse ficar. Eu quero ficar com você.

— Tudo bem, Sam. Durma e amanhã conversamos sobre isso.

— Não! Eu não quero morrer sem te mostrar, Dean.

— Mostrar o quê, Sammy?

E o que ele sempre pensou, mas nunca realmente acreditou que aconteceria, aconteceu. Sam pulou sobre ele, colando seus lábios juntos. E Dean imaginou aquilo de várias maneiras, inclusive com Sam bêbado, mas isso foi melhor. Ele tinha gosto de pasta de dentes e álcool na boca, mas, ainda assim, era Sam. Cassie fora uma das únicas que Dean beijou por realmente gostar dela, com sentimentos envolvidos, mas Sam… Sam era diferente. Com Sam havia toda a masculinidade e a briga pela liderança… Com Sam havia o sentimento de proteção, e a certeza de que nada poderia acontecer a ele, ou Dean entraria em colapso. Com Sam havia _tudo_ envolvido. Não era um beijo, era a única chance que teria de mostrar ao irmão como realmente se sentia em relação a ele. E Dean o fez. Puxou-o para mais perto, e beijou-o como se nunca mais fosse fazê-lo. Sam gostou da atitude, e retribuiu com todo o ardor que possuía. Os dois prensaram-se contra a parede fria, e as mãos de Sam já haviam removido a jaqueta e as camisetas de Dean. O mais velho realmente não sabia como ele pudera fazer aquilo tão rápido.

Sabia que aquela situação não podia continuar, mas precisava de seu irmãozinho naquele momento. Só mais um pouquinho.

Dean deixou suas mãos descerem até as pernas de Sam, e ele o tocou. Tocou como há muito ansiava, e a realização interior que sentiu foi além de tudo que fantasiara. Apertou, esfregou e sentiu o cheiro alcóolico que vinha dele. Sentiu vontade de fazer tudo o que já se viu fazendo, mas sabia que não poderia. Não ainda.

Afundou sua boca no pescoço de Sam, sentindo o gosto dele, e ouviu seu gemido prazeroso. Pensou em marcá-lo, mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Degustou do cheiro dele, da boca, do pescoço… suas mãos correram pelas pernas, mas sem remover as roupas que cobriam o corpo que queria possuir. Dean sentiu que não conseguiria parar se fosse muito além daquilo.

E, apesar de querer continuar com aquelas sensações até o dia amanhecer, Dean mordeu a orelha dele e sussurrou:

— Desculpa, Sammy.

Bateu a cabeça do irmão contra a parede, fazendo-o desmaiar. Dean suspirou e deixou seu corpo cair contra o do outro, com uma lágrima escorrendo solitária por seu rosto.

— Não se preocupe, Sammy. Eu cuido de você.

Não poderia deixar que o irmão fizesse algo de que se arrependeria no dia seguinte, independente do quanto também quisesse aquilo. Sam ficaria ainda mais instável se qualquer coisa entre os dois mudasse, e Dean não podia deixar isso acontecer. Pelo menos até que todo o drama com o Olhos Amarelos acabasse, Dean precisava manter Sam afastado. Precisava manter seu irmão ciente de que ele era uma âncora, e de que a relação entre os dois não seria abalada por absolutamente nada.

Dean puxou Sam para cima de si e o carregou até a cama na qual o irmão dormiria. Beijou a testa dele demoradamente, e deixou-o jogado sobre os lençóis. Colocou um cobertor sobre ele e removeu os tênis sujos, mas não fez nada além. Sabia que Sam acordaria com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, mas não tinha outra opção.

Deitou-se em sua cama com os pensamentos a mil, tentando se convencer de que fora a bebida, tentando minar as esperanças que surgiram com o pequeno ataque de seu irmãozinho.

~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~

Sam vomitava no banheiro, e Dean ria do quarto.

— Ah, o que eu fiz ontem pra 'tá assim? Parece que lutei com alguém.

— Eu te achei jogado no chão. Deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu.

— Yeah.

Dean não contou mais, e Sam não se lembrou de absolutamente nada. O mais velho se forçou a rir e a fingir que não havia nada de errado.

— Sammy, acho que eu vou ir comprar um hambúrguer de bacon com queijo, bem gorduroso. Daquela lanchonete em que a gente viu o xis mofado, lembra? Com o queijo verde.

— Oh, Deus, eu te odeio.

— Eu sei que odeia.

Dean sorriu, resignado. Afinal, estava apenas cuidando de seu irmãozinho.


End file.
